The companionship provided by pets is well documented. Dogs in particular, commonly referred too as “mans best friend” have become so integrated into the lives of the lives of their owner that their well being and safety is of paramount concern. However, not all pets can remain near their owner at all time and in many instances enjoy being placed outdoors. For some pets, particularly large dogs, placement outside is necessary for their health. The outdoors provide an area for exercise and provides stimulation that that improves the disposition of the dog. However, dogs cannot take care of themselves and being placed outdoors requires that some sort of protection is provided from the elements. This is especially important where a pet is keep on a lease thereby limiting the ability for the dog to escape the elements. For this reason pet owners typically provide a pet shelter to protect the pet from the weather.
Pet shelters have been constructed from most every type of material with the main purpose of protecting the pet from direct sunlight, rain, wind, cold and if the pet is left outside the shelter may operate as an enclosure to shelter the pet from other animals that may roam the night. The construction of most known pet shelters include items that are problematic in assembly or require tools for assembly. Further, prior art designs may include materials that are subject to rot such as wood, or require the use of metal fasteners that are subject to rusting. In addition, known prior art include assembly kits that were not designed to store compactly for purposes of shipping necessitating larger packaging containers that take more space to store and are more expensive to ship.
What is needed in the art is pre-constructed pet shelter that can be compactly stored/shipped, can be assembled without tools, is made entirely of plastic to prevent premature degradation, and is structurally sound so as to provide the pet with comfort in most any weather condition.